


To Please Her

by hirusen



Series: Dark's Lovers [3]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, amy - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Body Worship, Breasts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Kissing, Language, Light Masochism, Love Bites, M/M, Mark's Been Away For A While Cause Of Projects, Masturbation, Mention of sex toys, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Poly Relationship, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Skype, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Why are tags so hard?, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Well, someone needs to sate her before she starts killing people.





	To Please Her

Dark had to duck out of the way when a shoe came flying from across the room, Amy letting out a scream. He had just stepped out to get her some chocolate to help calm her current cravings; he wasn't even gone for 10 minutes and this is what he comes home to? "Amy, are you okay?" He asked, showing her the chocolate as a peace offering. He didn't want to get his face stomped by a shoe with no foot in it. "No, not really. Thanks." She said, taking the sweet from Dark. "What's the matter?" He asked, guiding her to sit on the couch. She said nothing, just sighed, tossing the candy bar onto the table and leaned against Dark's form; the demon moved his arm from between them and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You know I'll do whatever I can to help you, right? So please, talk to me."

Amy sighed again before she stood, mouthing something under her breath. "What?" "Three weeks!" She barked, snapping to face Dark. "It's been three weeks since Mark left to do that project!" He felt the emotions spiking through her and quickly understood what was going on. "...Have you been in contact with Mark?" "Yes! But it doesn't help at all!" Amy groaned, her hands covering her face for a moment. "And masturbating doesn't help either?" His words made her pause for a moment. "If phone sex nor masturbating isn't relieving your desires, perhaps you should try something else?" He suggested.

"Any thing to suggest?" He shrugged. "What do you want the most right now?" "Mark! I want Mark..." Dark leaned back against the sofa, one of his arms over the back of it as he hooked one of his legs over the other. "I'm sure he must have left you a few toys that are the same size as him. Those haven't helped?" Amy shook her head. "I mean, they're great and I love them, but I just don't feel satisfied when I come from them." "...Perhaps you need to feel the warmth of another body to fully calm your desires." Dark spoke and he felt a spark of arousal run down his spine when he saw Amy's eyes darken with lust. "Yeah, but Mark's not going to be home for another two weeks and I just can't wait that long!"

"Who said that you needed Mark?" Amy felt herself shiver at his suggestive words. "Remember, queen, the three of us are in a polyamorous relationship. And while I enjoy our friendship, I will openly admit that I have been wanting to move that relationship forward." His eyes held hers. "And I know you've been feeling the same recently." Amy swallowed. He wasn't wrong, but she was scared that it was only because he looked exactly like Mark. "Heh. You can put those fears to rest, my queen. Yes, in this moment you desire me more because I look like Mark, but deep down I can sense that you've always been attracted to me as well." Mark's girlfriend licked her lips, eyes roaming Dark's body freely; she moaned softly when she spotted that his own eyes were dark with heated desire.

God. Amy bit her lower lip as she took in exactly how Dark appeared: he radiated confidence, power, and dominance. He could effortlessly take control of this situation, control her and her desires, and it was starting to drive Amy up a wall. "Would you have sex with me?" "No. Oral sex and finger fucking you, yes, but I will not have sexual intercourse with you." Good Lord, did Dark love the way she whined. "Why?" "You are not mine to have that type of intimacy with." Amy walked closer to him. "So, what? You'll never have intercourse with me?" "Not quite. It's not out of the realm of possibility, but I simply don't have permission to do so yet." Amy raised a slender brow. "Has Mark told you that you can't have sex with me?"

"It's nothing like that, my queen." Dark stated, keeping his eyes on Amy's, trying to block out his heightened senses so he couldn't hear her rapid heartbeat and breathing, couldn't smell her arousal, couldn't feel her body heat radiating onto him. Being what he was was more of a hindrance than a boon on days like this. "I need to make sure that both of you won't regret the decision of letting me have sexual intercourse with you. And since Mark is out at the moment, and because I don't fully trust when he agrees to something when it's over the phone, that is something I simply can't give to you." "Even though I want it?" Dark smirked. "You're sexually frustrated; the chance to have sex of any type sounds good to you and would be something you'd want."

Dark's lips curled his smirk even deeper, turning it wicked. "Which begs the question, what do you want more: my mouth, or my fingers?" Amy moaned, her hands mindless trailing over her thighs. "I...I-I want..." She stuttered and the look in Dark's eyes turned hotter, the demon licking his lips. "I want your mouth." He grinned like the devil he was. "That's a good girl." Amy felt as her body moved on its own, closing the gap between them and straddling Dark's lap. "Not here, my queen. Let's take this upstairs." He hushed, running a hand up her back, causing her to moan and shiver at his touch. "Dark...I--" He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Not that name tonight, my queen." Her eyes went wide. He's only allowed Mark to call him by his true name before. "A-Are you sure?" "Yes." Amy lips were only a foot away from his own and God did he want to claim them right now, but he needed to behave himself until they got to Mark's bedroom.

Amy saw that his eyes kept flickering from her own to her lips, a little playful smirk pulling on them. She leaned forward, slowly inching for one of his ears before whispering, "Looks like you can't wait either." Her body pressed into his own, her warm breath washing over his ear, her lips just grazing the shell of it; it drove him mad, wanting to just pin her onto the couch and fuck her senseless.  _How does Mark still have a YouTube channel?_ If he was in Mark's position, he would just post that he's leaving the channel for a while again and fuck this woman until he couldn't stand straight. Amy whimpered lightly when Dark's hands took hold of her waist, feeling the tension in his arms when he gently moved her off his lap. He was breathing slow and deep, forcing himself to remain in control, to wait until they made it to the bedroom before doing anything and while Amy was enjoying teasing Dark, her own libido was getting the better of her.

Taking one of his hands, she lead him upstairs, heading right for her boyfriend's room. Dark went in first, and Amy barely had the door closed before she was pinned to it, Darkiplier's mouth latched onto her throat. "Damien..." His name falling from her lips sounded like heaven, yet her tone made it sound like it was the pure definition of sin. Damien was going to enjoy this. Amy's hands found his hair as he kept mouthing her neck, working his way up to her lips, capturing them with an insatiable appetite. Amy started to grind her hips against his own, seeking some friction as he consumed her mouth. "Amy..." He breathed as he pulled away, the human panting hard.

"Damien...I-I..." He hushed her, picking her up by her hips, loving the way her legs wrapped around his waist. He tugged at the helm of her shirt, grinning warmly when she hurriedly stripped it off her body. "So beautiful..." He stated, dipping his head down, kissing the skin between her breasts. Dark quickly unhooked the strap of her bra with one hand, tugging it away from her skin as he lowered her onto the bed. Amy's face felt hot as Damien kept kissing her cleavage, his hands running over her sides. He started to travel down her body, pressing kisses to her ribs, her stomach, her sides, before roaming back up, kissing under her breasts, her collarbone, her throat, her forehead, then her lips. Amy pushed her hands under his suit jacket, wanting to feel more of the heat from his body, the demon noticing this and quickly opened up his jacket, stripping it off his body and tossing it on the bed next to Amy.

"Ah!" She gasped when he rushed down her throat, his lips trapping one of her nipples, sucking softly. "Damien...haa..." He glanced up to her, a pleased look in his black irises, one of his hands still stroking her sides. He released her nipple, his hands on her pants, tucking his fingers past the top to hook into her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs, kneeling as he did. Dark's eyes feasted upon her naked form, his hand wrapping around one of her ankles and lifting her leg up; Amy breathed softly when his lips were pressed to the top of her ankle, feeling as his kissed his way up her leg, trading off for the other one and repeating. She tensed a little when Amy felt him slide up between her legs, his mouth mere inches from where she wanted it, a whimper escaping her when he went passed it, kissing her hip bones, sluggishly making his way back up to her breasts.

Once more, he took one of her nipples between his lips, suckling on it gently; Amy loved the way Damien's stubble rubbed against her skin, making it almost seem like Mark was doing this, not him; but she knew this man craving her body wasn't her boyfriend, and that only made her more excited. Damien took the breast he wasn't playing with into one of his hands, massaging it as his other hand traced lines down her stomach. A loud moan left her as his pointer and ring fingers spread the lips of her vagina, the pad of his middle finger gently stroking the ball of her clitoris. "Damien!" "Heh, you sound so lovely, my queen." His voice had deepened from arousal like Mark's did, and good God did he sound sexier like this. He turning his attention to her other breast, going back to sucking on her nipple as he massaged the breast his lips left, moving his finger in little circles and was enraptured by the way she thrashed and moaned.

Damien tenderly tugged at her nipple with his teeth, Amy gasping at the sensation; he did that to both of her breasts a few times before shooting up and sinking his teeth into her neck softly, earning a moan from her. Amy took a handful of his hair and tugged lightly when he circled his tongue around her hardened nipple, listening to him groan, sounding almost pleased by her actions. Damien let his middle finger straighten, smiling to Amy when he felt how wet she was. "Look at you, Amy. So wet, writhing under my touch. I bet you just want my cock buried deep inside your pussy, letting me fuck you until you can't take it anymore." "God, Damien, yes!" He grinned into her throat. "But you know I can't do that." She let out a keen whine.

"Oh, how I want you to ride my face, but not tonight." Amy groaned as Dark kissed his way down her body, placing a final kiss to the bottom of her tummy before straightening up for a second. She watched, eyes blown out with arousal, as he opened up his dress shirt, shoving the fabric away from his chest before going back onto his knees, his hands cupping and stroking her calves, putting her legs onto his shoulders. He ran his hands up the sides of her thighs as he leaned forward, a playful look in his eyes as he flicked his tongue out, getting her to sharply inhale and making her back arch a little when the tip of his skillful tongue glanced over her clit.

In another second, his face was buried between her legs, his lips surrounding her clitoris, sucking softly as his tongue pressed and stroked against it. "Damien! Oh...fuck..!" Her hands flew into his hair, giving a hard tug before just holding onto it; Amy moaned when he hummed in pleasure when she tugged on his hair, feeling his he sunk further between her thighs. Dark pulled back, blowing air onto her core, loving how her body tensed up as she gasped, lowering his head a little more and wiggling his slick muscle into her vaginal opening. Amy wasn't sure what sound she had made, but it had Dark humming in approval, so it must have been a good noise. He thrust his tongue in and out of her vagina, devouring not only her but the sounds coming from her. "By the gods, you taste so good, Amy." He hushed against her core, flicking his tongue out and circling it around the ball of her clit again.

"I...I want..." She stuttered and Damien moved away from her center, pressing kisses to the muscles that surrounded his head. "Tell me what you want, sweety." "I want you to touch yourself while you eat my pussy." Dark purred. "I thought you'd never ask." He quickly undid the fly of his slacks, shoving them from his hips to give himself a little more room, tugging his boxer-briefs down until he freed his half-hard cock from the cotton. He took himself in hand and stroked slowly, moving back to what he wanted at the moment, groaning around her core when she moaned, his thighs tightening around his head a little. Amy was panting hard when she dared a look down her body, ecstatic at the sight before her: Damien's eyes were closed as he ate her out, seeing and feeling as his right arm moved as he stroked his cock, her hands lost in his raven hair.

He sucked on her clit, lapping at it a few times before he delved back into her vagina. Amy was so aroused that she was starting to drip down his chin, Damien loving the feeling of it. "Fuck, dripping for me already. Such a sinful queen you are, Amy." She smirked at him. "Am I?" He returned it. "I would think so, if you're getting off on a mere servant's mouth while the king is away." Amy moved one of her hands from his hair, stroking the back of it onto his face. "You are no servant. You are an equal to myself and Mark, Damien." He glanced away from her eyes for a minute. "...Your words mean much to someone like me, Amy." Her bright smile sparked a fire in Dark's stomach, his desire spiking. "Let me show you just how much those words mean to me." Amy couldn't hold back her loud shout as he shot back to her core, that talent tongue of his thrusting in and out of her, lapping up her natural lubricant and groaning around her.

Dark sped up his strokes a little, his free hand seeking out one of Amy's, tangling their fingers and resting their joined hands onto the bed. Amy started to rock her hips down, fucking herself on his tongue, whining when he pulled away. "Fuck, Amy, I love when you fuck herself on my tongue; you taste so fucking divine too, I can't get enough of you." He sucked on her clit again, putting a light pressure against it and enjoying how she moaned, back arching from her own pleasure that she was drowning in. Damien went back to toying with her clit for a little while, memorizing just how she bucked and moaned from each stroke of his tongue. "D-Damien! Please, please I can't take much more of this!" "You gonna come soon, my queen?" She hummed, her head being tossed from side to side, the human no longer able to keep still.

Amy whimpered when he pulled away from her, pressing kisses to her inner thighs. "I want to hear you beg for it first, Amy." She just whined, unable to make a sentence at the moment, her body moving to try and get back onto his mouth. "You can use my mouth as your toy again when you beg for your release." "Please! Please, Damien! I wanna come! Can I please come?" He smiled into her thigh, marking the soft flesh with a love bite, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. "Good girl." Damien cooed, burying his face once more into her legs, his tongue going deep into her vaginal opening. Amy faintly heard his strokes get faster, his slick muscle thrusting in and out of her quickly, the bliss building rapidly. Damien groaned when more of her arousal dripped down his chin, feeling as it started to run down his throat and God, was that a sensation to match just how good she tasted.

Dark enjoyed the way her legs coiled around his shoulders and head, pressing tight around them as she started to tense up, breathing getting sharper and shorter, her hand a tight fist in his hair, the one he held squeezing his a little tighter. "Shit...oh shit, fuck, fuck..! Oh my--Damien! Damien, Damien...oh oh, ohgo--DamienDamien...Oh fuck,  **Damien**!" She screamed, her back coming off the bed as she climaxed. Damien moaned as she pulsed around his tongue, quickly bring himself over the edge, groaning against her core as he shot his load onto his chest, working both of them through their orgasms. Amy whined when she couldn't handle Damien's tongue gently licking her clitoris, pulling his face from between her legs as best as he could while they stayed tensed around his shoulders.

She groaned when she slowly uncoiled her legs from Dark's shoulders, her muscles almost too tight, but fuck did she feel so good right now. "Let me get cleaned up. Did you want me to get you anything?" She shook her head, smiling to Damien when he stroked his thumb over her cheek, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back." "Wait a minute." She got his attention, a look of confusion crossing his face when she reached for her phone that she had left on Mark's nightstand; he gave her a smirk when he realize that she was wanting to take a picture of him. And what a sight it was: his hair beautifully tousled by Amy's hands, her slick staining Dark's mouth, chin, and part of his throat, his dress shirt nearly falling off his body, chest painted with his seed. "You better tell me his reaction when you send that to him." He teased as he ducked out of the room.

Amy grinned to herself as she went to her messenger, finding her conversation with Mark, and taping the area to start another text. She wanted to caption the photo of Damien, but she thinks that the picture itself was enough, sending it to Mark and waiting for his response.

It didn't even take two minutes for him to reply, Amy giggling with a wicked grin on her lips when she read it.

Dark came back into the room, having chose to strip out of his shirt and joined her on the bed. "What did he say?" Amy only giggled, handing him her phone.

 _'Can't I be home yet? I want Damien to eat me out like that!'_ Dark glanced over to Amy, wanting to know if he could use her phone to tease Mark even more. She nodded her head, cuddling closer to him, head resting on his shoulder to get not only more comfortable, but to see what he was typing.  _'Wouldn't you rather have me fucking your tight, little cunt while she rides your face? Cause that sounds more fun to me.'_ Amy groaned at the mere idea of that. Those three little dots showed up moments later, both waiting to see what Mark was going to say.  _'Hngh! Fuck yes! But, can you two stop? I don't want to get a boner while we're between takes!'_

Amy leaned closer, whispering what she wanted Dark to type next. He laughed, writing the message.  _'Alright. But don't imagine my cock buried deep inside of your tight little cunt while Amy rides your face, her mouth taking all of you as she gets you off, both of us under the agreement to stop if you make any noise while we fuck you.'_ He paused for a moment, then added his own comment.  _'Call me if you can sneak away for a few minutes, so I can drive you even madder with lust and desire. Feeling our phantom touches on your body, in your hair, on your cock. I bet I'd be able to make you come with just my words alone.'_ "Oh God, you are evil." "Social manipulator, my queen. Words are something I'm good at." Mark had been writing a reply, but stopped when he saw that Damien was typing something else, the duo waiting for his reply.

 _'You're both cunts and I hate you. Total lie, I want you both so badly it's not even funny; if you guys do this again, can you record it and send me the video? Just imagining how Damien ate you out is making me painfully hard.'_ He followed that text with a picture of him in the bathroom, pants down and his briefs tented, a small wet spot forming from where the tip was. Amy made a noise of sympathy and Damien did feel a little bad about Mark's situation; it's not like he could actually jerk off when the other people he was working on the project with could walk in on him at anytime. An idea hit Dark.  _'Can you make up a believable excuse to get back to your room?'_

 _'Yes. Why?' 'Call me when your back in your room.'_ Dark responded and they simply waited for when Mark called them. Amy's phone started to ring five minutes later, the duo having cuddled up on top of the sheets. "Mark? You there, darling?"  _"Fuck, Damien... You bastard. Teasing me like that!"_ "Your fault, technically. Amy's been so sexually frustrated that I had to sate her so you didn't find my corpse somewhere in the house." Dark quickly put him on speaker so Amy could hear his reply.  _"Has she? Fuck, I'm sorry baby. I didn't think it would take this long."_ "It's okay. As long as you're only away for another two weeks, it'll be fine." Mark laughed weakly, Damien picking up that he had slid his pants down, his underwear most likely having joined it moments later. "I want to hear you when you touch yourself, darling."  _"Ngh...fuck..."_ He breathed, Dark guessing that he either had his phone to his ear or on speaker as well and resting on the nightstand.

Dark reached over to his jacket, pulling out his own phone. He opened up Skype, which was something he and Mark used whenever Damien had to go out of town for a few days, soundlessly getting off the bed to retrieve one of the phone tri-pods from Mark's little collection, setting up the phone horizontally so both Amy and himself were in frame before he started the live video call; he heard as Mark's phone started to ring, the man making a noise of confusion before moaning as he accepted the call. Amy waved to him as Damien pulled her naked body back into his lap, kissing her deeply. Both she and Mark moaned.  _"Fuck. I don't know who I want to be more right now."_ Mark groaned, causing Dark to chuckle. "I'd rather have you between us, your tight ass bouncing on my cock as Amy rides that handsome face of yours into the mattress." Amy groaned, rocking her hips down against Dark, Mark cursing quite colorfully at the idea.

 _"One of these nights, we're all gonna have sex."_ "Agreed. Can it be when Mark gets back, Damien?" His master whined when she said his name. However, Damien shook his head. "I think you two need to spend some time together after he gets back first. Perhaps start working through that list of kinks that you should really put into a notebook or drawer, Mark, not leave out on your computer desk for anyone to see." Dark softly scolded, but he understood why he had left it out; before they all had gotten into their current relationship, Dark used to help them out when they were having relationship issues, or if Mark needed to learn how to do something he's seen in a porn video.  _"Think we'd need help with any of that...or anything you want in on?"_ Mark asked as Amy mouthed at Dark's throat, the demon running his hands up and down her sides, making her shiver. "One or two things, but I'm fairly sure that I'm gonna walk in on you two struggling with one of them." "Which one?" Amy asked, but Damien just smirked. "And ruin the fun? Oh, no, you two are just going to have to wait and see when I walk in on you." Mark groaned, his strokes getting a little faster.

The demon raised a brow to Amy when she took his hand, but smiled to her as she guided his touch to her core. "On your hands and knees, Amy, and make sure that you show your pretty pussy to Mark." The couple moaned, Amy turning so her back was facing Dark's phone, falling into position, a light sigh escaping her as Damien stroked her back, ass, and thighs, gently nudging her legs so she was more exposed; she had gotten a little wet again from listening to Mark's moans, so when he reached between her legs from her front, he pressed the tips of two of his fingers onto her opening, getting a tiny whimper from her as he trailed those fingers back to her clit, a gasp ringing out as he gently stroked the pads of his fingers against the ball of her clitoris. Mark was devouring the sight, but then he noticed something on Amy's left thigh, a loud groan leaving him.

 _"Was that from you eating her out? The hickey on her thigh?"_ "Yes it is, darling. I put one on her neck too; was there a spot you wanted to put one?" He saw in the little window that showed him Mark's side of the call that he nodded his head. "Where?" Mark was panting softly, trying to get his mind to work for three seconds so he could speak.  _"On...on her right side, under her ribs."_ Dark trailed his left hand down the right side of Amy's body, slipping his hand off when his fingers reached the bottom of her ribs, leaning down to kiss the area. "Here?" He heard Mark hum and after a few more kisses, Dark tenderly sunk his teeth into her flesh, listening and feeling against his teeth as she gasped, her body jolting forward a little. "Mark..." She breathed, mewling softly as she rolled her hips, rubbing herself on Damien's fingers.  _"That feel good, baby?"_ "Yeah, fuck..." Dark tenderly kissed the fresh love bite, trailing his kisses back up her spine, pushing her long hair away from her neck, and once more digging his teeth into her flesh, a little softer this time, no intention to place a mark on her.

Amy groaned softly, rocking her hips down against his fingers. "And here I thought that it was just Mark that liked pain." The female whimpered as Damien gently dragged his fingers down her back, pushing them into her skin a little to draw lines on the soft skin. "I-I'm not too into it, but I'm not opposed it either." Dark smiled into her shoulder, putting another wet kiss there before adding a little more pressure to her clit, getting her to suck in another breath. Amy whined when he removed his fingers from her clitoris, but both she and Mark moaned when he leaned down and lapped at her vagina. "Please tell me you know what she tastes like on your tongue, darling."  _"I do."_ "She's fucking amazing, isn't she? I can't get enough of her." Mark groaned, nodding his head as he tightened his grip on his throbbing cock, forcing himself to slow down so he could enjoy the show before him, even if it was through his phone.

Mark watched, mouth agape, as Damien thrusted his tongue in and out of her, getting her to squirm and moan, rocking her hips down so she could fuck herself on his tongue. Dark had one of his hands gently stroking Amy's thigh, a motion to sooth her skin while catching her attention, making her aware of what his skilled tongue was doing to her core. He circled the tip of his slick muscle around the ball of her clit a few times before going back to her vaginal opening, lapping against the delicate skin slowly. "Damien, fuck! Mm..." "You like that my queen?" "Yes! Shit..." Amy's hands were lost in her own hair since she couldn't get a hold of Damien's, feeling like she was about to loose her mind from how good his tongue felt on and inside of her.

Dark felt one of Amy's hands on his thigh, squeezing and stroking the clothed muscle, encouraging him to keep up the pleasure he was giving her. Damien had been a little off to the side so Mark could see exactly what he was doing to his--no **their** \--girlfriend, but he pushed forward to suck on her clitoris, making Amy buck her hips down, Dark smirking into her core when he felt something smear against his cheek. "Dripping again already? Goodness, I didn't realize just how thirsty you've been these past few days; had I known, I would have done this sooner." Amy whimpered, her chest firmly against the mattress, rolling her hips in little circles to try and get his tongue deeper inside of her. He pulled away despite her soft mewls and showed Mark her dripping core, her arousal glistening from the light in the room. "You see how wet she is? Now if only you were back home so you can fill her with that throbbing cock of yours." Dark growled at Mark, knowing that his tone drove him mad with want.

 _"I know! Fuck, I wish I was back home right now!"_ "Can you feel her tight cunt around your cock? How she squeezes around you as you bury yourself deep inside of her?" The couple moaned once more, Mark bucking up into his hand a little while Amy moved her hips down, wanting to have a little friction on her core. Damien heard movement from Amy and when he glanced down, she was reaching for her core with her other hand, clearly wanting to pleasure herself. Dark quickly ended that action with a sharp spank to her ass, making her jolt with a moan. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" Amy shook her head, her eyes blown out with desire. She started to slide the hand that was resting on his thigh higher up, going for his crotch, but again, he spanked her. "I don't think I gave you permission to touch me, did I Amy?" She shook her head, but Damien quickly gathered her hair into one of his hands and pulled, forcing her to go back onto her hands, head parallel with her spine. "I want your words, queen." "N-No! No, you didn't give me permission to touch you."

"Then why did you try to?" Amy glanced away. "I...I thought that...that Mark would want to see you feeling good too." Dark glanced over to his phone, seeing that Mark's eyes were casted away from the feed. "Darling, look at me." He did so quickly. "Do you want to see me feeling good too? Or do you want just to see me making Amy feel good?"  _"I..."_ He sighed.  _"I want to just see you making Amy feel good."_ "But--" "Amy, I have much better control over my body that you humans do; I'm not even hard, so there's no need to pleasure me." True to his words, Amy didn't even see the start of a tent in his slacks, even though she could see the intense arousal in his eyes. Amy, after a long moment, nodded her head, Damien releasing her hair and going back to eating her out, the high pitched moan coming from her most likely because he reached from her front once more to stroke her clit with the pads of his fingers while he did so.

"Fuck! Fuck, that feels so good..!" "You like while I eat you out, fingers playing with your clit?" She hummed. "I love your fingers against me." Stunning them both, Damien spanked Amy. "Not my fingers; guess again." Amy groaned in delight at the image his words made for her in her mind. "I love Mark's fingers against me while you eat me out, Damien." Named man purred when he heard his master moan loudly at her comment. "How close are you two?" "I'm pretty close."  _"M-Me too...shit, fuck..!"_ Dark chuckled at Mark's response; he did tend to curse more when he got close. Damien buried his face into Amy's core, his tongue thrusting in and out of her rapidly, his fingers setting a frantic pace that he knows Mark would have at this point, loving the chorus of moans echoing in the room.

 _"Shit, shit, shit! Fuck, I can't! I--oh fuck, fuck fuck, shit, fuck. Damien! Amy!"_ "Oh God...fuck, shit, oh my--I am gonna..! I'm..! Fuck, Damien! Mark!" They cried out in unison, Mark coming over his chest (since he lost his shirt as soon as he got back into his room) while Amy pulsed around Damien's tongue for a second time, the demon growling at the sounds of their climax. When Amy whimpered from becoming over-sensitive, Dark pulled back, licking his lips like a cat to clean himself up. "Fuck. If there's something I'm gonna get addicted to, it's the taste of both of you; I can  not get enough of either of you." Dark groaned, easing Amy to lay down on the bed, her head in his lap, hand mindlessly stroking her hair. "How are you doing, darling?"  _"I-I'm...I'm okay..."_ Mark spoke, voice thick from his dry throat. "Get something to drink, sweety, we'll be right here." Mark hummed, pushing himself up with trembling arms and leaving the frame, running water being heard in the distance before he rejoined them.

He took a large swallow of water before he settled onto the bed, content on his features. "Feel better, Mark?" Amy asked and he smiled.  _"Much better. I...I didn't think this would be as hot at it was."_ "That's what happens when you have someone who spent 77 years of their life roaming the earth and needed to get laid a few times." With how casual he made his words out to be, it would be a wonder if Mark and Amy weren't laughing. "Did you need me to get you anything? A drink or a snack?" He asked Amy, but again, she just shook her head. "I have all I need right here." The trio shared a warm smile. They didn't talk for a while, simply enjoying each other's company, even if one of them was miles away.  _"...I should get back."_ Amy softly mewled, not wanting him to leave just yet, but understanding that he had to. "I love you, Mark."  _"Heh, I love you too, Amy. You as well, Damien."_ Said demon grinned brightly to his two humans. "I love both of you. Call us once you're back in your room, okay?" Mark nodded his head, waved them a goodbye before he ended the call, the one from Amy's phone being ended as soon as he picked up the call from Skype.

Amy made a soft noise when Dark moved the sheets, pulling them over their bodies as she crawled over his own, settling against his half clothed frame. "Are you feeling less frustrated now, Amy?" "Yes. Thank you, Dark, I...didn't realize how badly I needed this." Dark bit back his laughter. "Well, I had to sate your needs somehow before you started killing people. But, I am glad we did this. I'm..." Trailing off, waiting until he had Amy's eyes before he went on. "I'm happy we moved our relationship forward. I'm glad I can call you mine, too." Amy laughed lightly, cuddling closer to Dark, her head resting on his shoulder. She reached out and tangled their fingers together, letting their joined hands settle between them. "Me too, Damien. Me too."


End file.
